There is currently public awareness of the importance of recycling of cans, bottles, newspapers and the like to better protect the environment. Many systems have been devised to sort trash but these usually encompass separate containers for glass, plastic, metal cans, etc.
The present invention provides a trash organizer of recycleable items and makes trash sorting easy and encourages as well as reminds people to be environmentally concerned. The trash organizer of the present invention may be converted to sort and store most all recycleable trash items or goods. A trash organizer according to the invention which uses a tower or vertically arranged stack of individual storage spaces or volume bins housed in a common frame or housing so as to provide space saving design and a neater appearance. For metal cans, particularly beverage containers (which makes up the large bulk of these categories of trash items near vending machines, etc.), a self-stacking can feature is provided which maximize the given space. A sliding rear door and bag clips makes emptying the self-stacking can storage simple and easy.
For general trash, a plastic trash bag frame maintains a plastic trash bag open so that when the trash door is open the trash may be simply dumped into the bag and it makes for easy removal and pulling out of the filled trash bags. A feature of the invention is that the can storage area or volume is above the trash bag matter which is maintained open to receive liquid draining from the cans. A bottle drawer is provided which provides easy access at a low elevation. A rubber stop and pad prevents breaking of glass and a foot operated lever is provided for foot operation (e.g. hand free) of the bottled drawer. Finally, the trash organizer of this invention is mounted on casters or rollers for easy mobility.